A ticklish brawl
by katistired
Summary: Light discovers Ryuzaki's weakness by accident..


Ryuzaki chaining himself to him was the worst idea that the genius has ever had, Light thought to himself. Sure, he has more freedom as compared to being locked up in a cell, but someone being with him physically 24/7 was exhausting. He honestly preferred to be left alone to do his own research.

Light sighed and looked at the bottom right of his computer screen. It was currently 2.50am, and everyone else had gone off 3 hours earlier to turn in for the night. Only Light and Ryuzaki were left, chained to each other and still trying to narrow down the search for Kira.

Light turned to his left to see Ryuzaki seated in his chair in the usual position. He was still browsing though many different files while popping a cherry into his mouth. Doesn't that guy ever get tired?

"Light"

Light realized that he was still staring and quickly snapped his gaze back at his own computer screen.

"Yes? Did you find anything interesting?" Light asked, hoping that Ryuzaki would ignore the fact that he caught him staring.

"Indeed, I have found something. Come over for a bit."

Light stood up from his chair, stretched, and walked over to his companion, dragging the chains on the floor.

"Look at these four files, don't they look similar and a little suspicious?" Ryruzaki asked, resting a thumb on his lips.

Light, deprived of sleep and was brain dead, honestly couldn't see any problem with the files.

"No, Ryuzaki. I mean maybe. Can't we do this tomorrow? I can't think straight."

"It's _only_ 3am, Light. Didn't think that a genius like you gets tired easily. I've heard that intelligent people tend to be night owls, no?"

"That's not true! I just require more sleep to function, that's all." Light shot back.

"You have coffee for a reason Light. Guess you're weak." Ryuzaki half joked, with eyes still glued to his computer screen.

Light got a little frustrated and jabbed his companion in the side. Ryuzaki flinched, and looked at Light.

"Hey, don't do that!"

A smirk appeared on Light's face.

"What? Quit it, Light. That's creepy."

Ryruzaki was growing nervous.

While Ryuzaki tried to block it, Light quickly poked his side again, causing Ryuzaki to try and stiffen a giggle.

"I swear, stop it-"

Light pounced on Ryruzaki, causing him to fall off his chair and land both of them on the floor. Ryuzaki was still in shock and that caused him to not react as quickly as he would normally. Light used this chance to pin his companion down by sitting on him so he couldn't escape.

Light started running his fingers up and down Ryuzaki's sides and stomach, while Ryruzaki was giggling his butt off. Not so much of uncontrolled laughter, to Light's disappointment.

As Light was trying to figure out a sweet spot so that he could have his companion laughing a lot, Ryuzaki was trying to do the same to Light as well. A gentle stroke of the finger on the side of Light's neck was enough to have Light scrunch up his shoulders and lose focus. Ryuzaki took to chance to throw Light off him and gain the upper hand by pinning Light down instead.

"Look how the tables have turned. I wonder where you are ticklish. This is going to be interesting." Ryuzaki said in his analytical tone, almost teasing.

"Nononono please, stop, I'm sorry, I swear I'm not tired anymore-" Light pleaded but he was cut off by his own laughter.

Ryuzaki acted quickly, tickling Light's sides, ribs, feet, and underarms. Ryuzaki never heard Light laugh this much and this hard before. Light's laugh was surprisingly infectious, and Ryuzaki was on the verge of laughing himself.

Light was squirming and kicking his legs, and also using his hands to cover his sides and to claw off Ryuzaki's fast hands. He wanted to just curl into a protective ball.

"It seems that you're more ticklish than me, Light." Ryuzaki teased and went straight for Light's neck without warning.

His fingers were making rapid yet light strokes on side of Light's neck. Light scrunched up the best as he can.

"sTop it Ryuzaki! I can't-!"

Light was giggling uncontrollably as he desperately tries to pry Ryuzaki's hands away from his neck.

Amidst the laughter, Light managed to gain back the upper hand again as he tickled one of Ryuzaki's underarms. Ryuzaki went from a collected individual to a mess of uncontrollable laughter as Light wasn't stopping.

Ryuzaki lets go of Light as he tumbled to his right, laughing and trying to fight off Light, who was tickling his ribs at this point. Light poked Ryuzaki in the side again and Ryuzaki lost it, laughing so hard he got red in the face. Light laughed along too, as he has never heard Ryuzaki laugh either.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" Ryuzaki finally spoke up, still giggling.

"Does this mean that I can go to bed?" Light asked, sounding too happy.

"Well, kind of. Just wait for me to finish this last bit." Ryuzaki shot back.

"Make it quick, jerk." Light rolled his eyes.

Ryuzaki pulled on his chain and helped Light up, who was still lying on the ground. "And don't do that again. Well even though it was fun." Ryuzaki sighed, and gave Light one last poke to his side.


End file.
